Rosario Plus Kamen Rider Equals Mayhem
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: This is my 3rd year at the monster School Youkai Academy..The Youkai world and Human World have now combined into 1 world. Tsukasa has become a real jerk! He tried to kill me! But, a new power that I never knew before has come upon me, now that I have this new power I can feel the power through my vains and I feel a full flow through my blood stream. Also Kamen Rider Silver Gold!
1. Kaito Daiki

As I walked out of the house recovered, I saw a person in a brown jacket and he had a white T-Shirt, grey shoes, brown hat, and blue jeans. "Hey, what`s up?" The guy that smelled like, _gold? Does he have some kind of treasure on him or something?_ I thought, "Hi..I`m Yuuki Kaito." The guy in the brown jacket said, "Kaito Daiki.." We both looked behind the fence and saw a flame Dopant. Daiki pulled out a strange blaster. He also pulled out a card simular to the Decade Card except..It said DiEnd on it. "I`m gonna show you the power of my treasure..." He placed the card into the blaster and extended it. *Kamen Ride* "Henshin!" Daiki fired the blaster and flashes of 3 colors appeared above him. *Di-End!* Illusions of the DiEnd suit flashed around him in a different way then Decade. Tsukasa except normal clothing and hair style came, "Guys..Kaito, and Kaito?" I looked confused as I saw a different person who looked simular to Tsukasa except with Black Hair instead of Reddish Brown. "Who~?"

Tsukasa exclaimed, "That`s...Dark Decade, Yukito Kadoya." I placed on the WingDriver as Yukito placed on the Dark DecaDriver. "You can never escape my power, Winger.." He held up a Kamen Rider Decade Card except the helmet looked more evil. "Remember that." He flipped the card over and placed it into the Dark DecaDriver and it called out in a dark voice *Kamen Rider...* He then submitted the card. *Decade!* He henshined into the Normal Kamen Rider Decade and then dark aura turned his suit into Dark Decade. "Don`t underestimate me!" I put the Liner Pass into the case and slided it over the buckle. "Henshin!" *Fang Form* gold energy particles flew into me creating the Fang Form (UnDetailed) armor. Then the chestplate flew onto my armor, and the visor railed from the helmet back to the front.

Tsukasa henshined into Kamen Rider Decade and helped me out in the fight. Dark Decade elbowed me into Daiki. "This`ll give us the advantage." *Kamen Ride* the DiEnd Driver called out *RIOTROOPERS!* 3 Riotroopers were summoned from his blaster. All 3 of the riotroopers helped us battle Dark Decade. Dark Decade then pulled out a card. *Attack Rider...* He then submitted it. *Dark Wave!* His fist glew purple and he punched the Riotroopers in the stomach and the aura in the punch flung them through a building.

Tsukasa pulled out a Kamen Ride card. *Kamen Ride..* He then submitted. *Kabuto!*

Dark Decade pulled out a Dark Ride card. *Dark Ride...* He then submitted as well. *Kabuto!*

They both pulled out the same attack ride card. *Attack Ride/Dark Attack Ride..CLOCK UP!*

They then battled in clock up mode through the battlefield.

I pressed a lightning bolt shaped button on my belt. *Speed Mode* I began to join the speed battle. To us, it was like a normal battle. But outside it was like we were going super speedy. Daiki could barely see where we were going.

Natsumi then came and then Henshined into Kamen Rider Kivaara. She then pulled out her sword and slashed Dark Decade (Kabuto Form) on the back and made him roll into a wall.

"Ah...That sword is powerful..I shouldn`t let my guard down.." Dark Decade said, *Dark Ride...Kiva* *Kamen Ride...Kiva*

*Finish Attack Ride...D-D-D-D-D-Decade..* *Final Attack Ride...D-D-D-Decade!* Both Decades jumped into the air and Dimensional Rider Kick clashed into each other and caused a big explosion blowing us back. My clothes were kind of ripped up and I got up bleeding. "Crap..What happened?"

"I don`t really know.." Daiki said, "But I don`t give a crap.."

We tried to help up Tsukasa but we looked at Yukito. He was somehow still standing, still henshined! :O! I was suprised as hell. _HOW DO YOU SURVIVE A GIANT EXPLOSION AND YOUR STILL STANDING?! HE HASN`T EVEN FALLEN TO THE GROUND! _I thought. Daiki was still focused on Yukito and kept blasting him to cover us.

"Got any ideas?" Daiki asked, "How about actually helping me out!" he suggested. I placed on the WingDriver while Natsumi tried to help out Tsukasa. Dark Decade blasted us with the RideBooker gun mode. I dodged and I tried to punch him in the face, but I missed. Shotaro also came to help us out. "Hey, what happened to World Destroyer over there?" Shotaro asked as he placed on the W-Driver. "I don`t know, he hasn`t woken up." I said. "He`s barely breathing..." Philip said as he came with the W-Driver in belt mode on his waist. "Henshin!" Shotaro and Philip henshined into Kamen Rider W-Extreme. They pulled out the PrismBicker, Shotaro put the Prism memory into the sword`s handle and pulled it out. Shotaro started to slash on Dark Decade. *Prism! Maximum Drive!* W`s sword powered up. "HAAAAAAAA!" W slashed a glowing line through Dark Decade`s armor.

"How did you...Defeat~Me?!" Yukito fell to the ground flashing from normal into the suit multiple times. "Don`t ask questions..." A person in a red jacket and red pants, black boots, red flame T-Shirt, reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and strange charm around his neck. *Accel!* He put the Accel memory into a Motorbike-based Driver on his waist.

-Dark Decade`s helmet inside Liner Pass Case.-

* * *

><p>I was sitting at Youkai Academy.<p>

Kokoa came to sit down next to me, "What`s wrong?"

"Nothing.." I exclaimed.

"I know there is something wrong, just tell me." Kokoa knew I was lying. I thought more about Dark Decade.

Kokoa said, "I have to get closer to him...We have to start with boyfriend and girlfriend.."

I standed up and left.

I changed into my **FACE THE NIGHTMARE** T-Shirt, Decade shoes, Marvelous style jeans, wristbands, and a Black Dragon Jacket.

"So...I guess this is the day I face this...Yukito Kadoya, right?" I asked Daiki as I was wearing the Winger armor already...

Me vs Dark Decade picture in Liner Pass case.


	2. Rise of Alco

I was battling Dark Decade, but, a blast hit Dark Decade in the back of the head. I look to see the Gokaigers + Gokai Silver and Gokai Gold. Also a Silver armored Ryuki and a Gold one with a cape. "What the hell?" I then punch Dark Decade in the face and he flung into a fence, and crashed through it. I was about to finish him off until he pulled out a card. *Dark Ride* *KIVA* He then turned into Dark Kiva and kicked me off. *Finish Attack Ride* *K-K-K-Kiva!* He then punched me into a building and the Dark Kiva symbol crater. He then shot a Dark Symbol at me and it caused an explosion. *GOKAIGER* Marvelous slashed Dark Decade on the back.

"Gokai Change!" The others called out as they placed the keys into it and as Gai pushed the button. Gokai Gold (Takashi Tasaru) pulled out a Gold Mobirate and a Gold Gokaiger key. He raised the key into the air gaining energy from the sun. "GOKAI CHANGE!" He unlocked the suit from the key and then gold X`s flew onto him creating the Gokai Gold suit. The others Gokai Changed as well into their Gokaiger forms.

I punched Dark Decade in the stomach and Marvelous pulled out the GokaiRed key and unlocked the blade`s full power! *FIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAVE!* His Sword was glowing red and he called out, "Gokai Slash!" he then shot a slash wave towards Dark Decade and it sliced through his armor. Making Dark Decade spark up, *Final Strike* I jumped into the air and did a Rider Kick into Dark Decade`s helmet causing a huge explosion. "I...Have...Failed?" Yukito said De-Henshined from Dark Decade form.

"Yeah, you did **fail**.." I said as I de-henshined and walked towards him. Marvelous and his crew de-henshined as well. The WingDriver started to spark up, it fell off my waste and landed on the ground sparking. "What?" Then, a Driver sort of like Decade`s DecaDriver except the silver is red. "What the?" I was confused just like Marvelous and his crew. "What do you think it means?" Joe asked, "It could mean we have a big problem." I suggested.

"You were chosen...To have this new driver. Kamen Rider...Alco..." A mysterious man that was glowing gold said. Then the gold glow dissapeared, as well as the man inside the glow. I was wondering what he meant by _Alco_..."Alco? You mean he`s _Alco_?" Marvelous said, "Hey...We need a grand power from you.." I pulled out a key that I found earlier out of my pocket. "Here.." I gave it to marvelous and left.

"Wait...What about the dream?" Marvelous asked me, and I responded like this, "Forget about it...I`m not _Winger_ anymore...I`m_ Alco_ now..."

That`s how I became Kamen Rider Alco

(But the Mayhem Continues)


	3. Alco fights the OOOs

I saw Eiji walking to the Fruit shop. "Hey, Eiji.." I said as I walked over to him, I smirked and punched him in the face. "Hey, ow...That hurt.." Eiji replied. I pulled out the AlcoBelt and swinged it around my waist like Den-O always does. Eiji placed the OOO driver on and placed the coins in as I placed the Alco Card into the AlcoBelt buckle. *Kamen Ride* I then submitted it and charged towards Eiji. *Alco!* Illusions of the Decade suit appeared onto me, the helmet designs flashed onto me as the red instead of magenta flashed down my armor. My eyes glew yellow instead of green, and the crystal was green.

Illusions of the coins flew around Eiji and his suit (undetailed) appeared onto him and the logo of TaToBa appeared onto his chest and the color came onto Eiji`s armor. The claws appeared on his wrists. The armor of the legs of TaToBa appeared and turned green. The Hawk wings on Eiji`s helmet appeared and his eyes glowed green and the helmet outside the eyes glew red.

I punched Eiji in the face and corndogged him in the stomach. Eiji pulled out KaJaLiBer and sliced my chest with it and kicked me into a tree. "Dude, pull it together!" Eiji and I clashed our fists together. He pulled out the Taka...Imagin...Shocker..Coins. *TaMaShi* he generated the flames that were shooting towards him. He blasted an energy beam towards me and I shot one towards him to counter and they clashed. A huge explosion was caused and a person in a grey jacket saw and ran towards the explosion site.


	4. Eternal Strikes Ruby's sneaky action

"Last time I checked, when Kaito met the blob and his 2 friends new group, the Kamen Rider Fan club, they let out the Secret of Kaito`s full name, Kaitosuke Yuukimaru!" Momotaros said as he rode DenLiner. "YOU SKIPPED THROUGH TIME AGAIN! THEY DIDN'T GET TO SEE FOR THEMSELVES!" Kintaros yelled at Momotar as Momotaros just ate a burger. "Who cares..you guys also missed when Kaito became the new Dark Decade! IT WAS FRICKIN` AWESOME! Kaito shot like peuw peuw peuw in Yukito`s face and slice slice slice all over him." Kintaros then yelled at Momotaros` words, "STOP SPOOLING!"

"You 2, stop fighting like 2 year olds!" Hana said as a person walked to the seat room with a Fangire looking Imagin behind him. "Uhh, Did I come at a bad time?" The guy said and the Imagin said, "Those 2 have been fighting since they were kids..It's normal for them to fight." Hana was suprised when he said that, "Ever since they were kids..That's a long time ago." Owner then standed up saying, "INDEED! They were just born when they started to fight each other."

Meanwhile back at Youkai academy. Mizore was carrying boxes, _heavy_ boxes, I then noticed that she was struggling then walked over to her and helped her carry them to class. I then noticed Mizore's mother right in front of me. "Hello again, Mrs. Shirayuki!"

Mizore then blushed when I patted her shoulder while saying, "Your daughter's a strong girl. She holds back all the time though." I said and Mizore blushed extremely. "Well then, I`ll see ya guys later." I said as I walked outside after school ended and noticed Kurumu`s mother sitting on a bench. "So your the famous Kaitosuke Yuukimaru, huh? Well, your extremely cute. Now I know why Kurumu wants you."

I was confused on the subject she was talking about. But lost all my focus on what she said after DenLiner stopped right in front of me. "Hey, bro! Let's go!" I was suprised when I saw Kenta at the door of DenLiner. "Kenta? Never mind, I`ll go then." I said as I walked on. But we both didn't noticed, Kurumu, Mizore, and their mom's sneaked aboard before the train left and Kokoa was left there. "I WASTED MY CHANCE TO GET ABOARD! KO BUDDY, FOLLOW THAT TRAIN!" She yelled and somehow Kobat turned into a Motorbike..WITH WINGS!

"Alright, Mrs. Kokoa, let's go!" Kokoa just ignored him and rode Kobat after DenLiner. On DenLiner, I asked them what was wrong and why they needed my help. They do have Kenta, and his Imagin friend. "The reason is...It's Katsumi Daido that is the problem." My eyes widened, like _literally._ I thought about what Eternal did to me when I was a kid.

"Alright, that bastard has to die!" I said and I clutched my fist and drank and noticed, _laughing? _Under the desk? So I then looked under and noticed those 4 and told them to get from under there.

We then stopped in the year 2013. "Wait, we just went a year and 24 days back~" I stopped talking and widened my eyes when I saw Eternal on a rooftop, watching us. "Open the door." I said and opened the door and jumped out while henshining into Dark Decade. When I landed in front of Eternal DenLiner parked and Kenta called out, "Henshin!" *Fang Form!* Sparkles made of pure energy turned into Kenta's suit as they went onto him. Then a circlular energy track came shooting out armor pieces onto his chestplate. It looked like Strike Form's chestplate, actually. Then a Kiva visor appeared on his helmet.

"Akutaros!" Kenta called out and then his Imagin pal turned into a Sword and flew towards his hand. As Kenta caught it, he slashed through Dopants. Katsumi placed on his Lost Driver, after pulling out the Eternal memory. *Eternal!* "Henshin!" *Eternal!* Katsumi then henshined into Eternal (Blue Flare) and charged towards me and Kenta with the Eternal Edge.

"You are so naive to try and face me with just normal ability!" Katsumi then slashed on us both and Kenta sliced a spark onto Katsumi's chestplate. "Weak and pitiful." Katsumi then punched Kenta into the buckle causing a lot of electricity sparks, gaining pain to Kenta. "Gah!" Kenta screamed as Katsumi slashed Kenta's helmet and kicked Kenta into a car. Kenta dehenshined after he fell to the ground from the crash. Kenta was bleeding badly from the pain.

"Kenta!" *Dark Ride...Blade* I transformed to Dark Blade and battled Eternal. Eternal then kicked me in the buckle into a wall and pulled out the Fusion memory. *F-F-F-Fusion.* He then placed the Fusion memory in the Maximum Drive slot. *F-F-F-Fusion! Maximum Drive!*

I got up and was ready to end it. *FINAL STRIKE RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!* I jumped into the air as all the T2's flew into the slots in the bands on Eternal`s suit and they all went to Maximum drive. He then gained green aura as dark blue aura rose around me and I kicked through the Dimensional Energy cards. Each of the 10 cards transformed me to the pacific rider. First RS Kuuga, after Another Agito, then Ryuga, to Kaixa, to Dark Blade, then Dark Hibiki, to Dark Kabuto, after Nega Den-O, then Dark Kiva, and back to Dark Decade and I Dimensional Rider kicked into Eternal`s Gaia Energy punch.

A explosion that exploded the whole building with only Katsumi, me and Kenta left happened. DenLiner came and picked me and Kenta up. Eternal just stood there determined for a rematch in the future.

Akutaros then tried to play a guitar to get Kenta focused off of his pain. Kurumu and Mizore were hugging on my arms, with their moms also doing it for some reason.

We then came back to Youkai Academy at night. "It looks like I'll see ya later guys." Ruby was excited to walk with me towards our room. "Don't get any ideas Ruby."

"Ok...If you say so.." She said smirking. When I was about to go to sleep, she kissed me. Like, where you think. "R-Ruby?!" I was suprised after she did that. "I thought I said no ideas!" Ruby then answered after, "Sorry, I forgot you said it. :)" "YOU WANTED TO DO THAT!"

"Of course I did and I can do it again if I wanted to." She said right before I yelled, "NO YOU CAN'T!"

The next day, everyone knew that Ruby kissed me.

"Ruby, you sneaky little witch! You sneak kissed him, I JUST KNOW IT!" Kurumu said as she was angry.

Well, that's all for today's episode...Took past an hour I think, to make it. So basically, I hope you guys like these stories by me.

* * *

><p>Oh almost forgot to make a clip of the Next episode :<p>

"So..Your going to a new school after the 3rd year ends?" Kurumu said as she was on top of me. "Uhh...Yeah, so what?" I asked her. "Well, I'm gonna do this so you don't ever forget your lover.." She then leans closer to my face and kisses me.

Thats the clip. Now you know I'm gonna be in a new school after 3rd year. But, new school means new crossover.

ENJOY THE 4TH CHAPTER!


	5. The End Sayonara Youkai Academy

Well, the sad thing is.. Youkai Academy is about to end... But I'm not going to come back for the 4th year. So what are the others going to do?

"Well guys...I'm sorry to say this but..Since this is the last day of the 3rd year. It's my last day at Youkai Academy.." I anounced that to everyone, and even Moka was sad about the fact. "Kaito-kun? Your leaving? B-B-But.. What about graduation? I won't be able to see you there." Mizore then said in tears. Kurumu was sad the most, she knew me better then any other girl in Youkai Academy.

First things first, what I plan to do today is 3 things. First, beat Flare in a race.

Say bye to everyone before I leave

Make sure that Kurumu doesn't do anything strange to other guys.. I don't want them to have the same fate as me..

After I put the paper that I wrote the list on in my pocket. Kurumu then tackled me into the bench, she was sitting on my lap. "So your not coming back for 3rd year?" I was confused of why she was doing this now, expecially in the Maid outfit. "Yeah, so.." Then she said, "Well let me do this so you don't forget me." She then leaned closer to my face, with her lips leaning towards my lips.

Then my lips we're squeezed into Kurumu's, "K-Kurumu-chan?" I was suprised she kissed me before school ends. Kokoa and Mizore then raged when they saw Kurumu do it. "FIRST RUBY AND NOW KURUMU! THAT'S IT, MY TURN!" I was like O_O when Kokoa yelled that. "WHAT?! THIS ISN'T A TAKING TURNS CONCEPT!" Kokoa and Mizore both tackled me into the bench too, Kurumu and Ruby trying to pull them off.

Then a Fangire walked towards me and kicked the girls out of the way. "Uh, may I help you?" I said, but then the Fangire punched a hole where I was sitting after I dodged. "Crap, he is stronger then I thought..." I placed the Dark DecaDriver onto my waist. I flipped over the Fangire to dodge his blast. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" The Fangire yelled angrily as he kept blasting me but I just kept dodging. I said this as my hair unclipped from the strap that kept it in a curtain style and it went to Marvelous Style. "Just a passing through Dark Rider.." I then yelled after the burned hair strap broke as it felt to the ground. "REMEMBER THAT!" *Dark Ride...Decade!* I henshined into Dark Decade and as the eyes glew blue I charged towards the Fangire and kicked it into a tree and it flew through 8 including the tree I kicked it into.

"Ruining my day, huh?" I said as I pulled out the Ryuga card. "Well how about I cook you into fresh food for christmas day!" *Dark Ride...Ryuga!* I then henshined into Kamen Rider Ryuga and then, *Strike Ride... Advent* I jumped into the air as the mecha dragon came. *Final Strike Ride...R-R-R-Ryuga!* I missed somehow when I tried to finish him off. "Alright, no more games." The Fangire then transformed into it's full form as I pulled out the Dark K-Touch. "Your the one who's playing games..Now time to end it!"

*Rising*

*Another*

*Ryuga*

*Psyga*

*D-Blade*

*Dark Hibiki*

*Dark Kabuto*

*Nega*

*Dark*

*Final Dark Ride...Decade!*

I then transformed to Complete mode and kicked the Fangire in the face into the water. The Fangire the jumped out. "I`ll just end you here and now!" *Dark..Dark Ride...Dark Kiva!* Dark Kiva appeared next to me as I pulled out a card and placed it into the DecaDrive submitter. *Final Strike Ride...D-D-D-Dark!* I then created an energy Dark Decade symbol and made it hold the Fangire in place with the Dark Kiva energy symbol. I then jumped into the Air and Dimensional Rider Kicked the Fangire and it exploded.

"Well, let's get back to class." The others nodded except Kurumu, who was deep in thought thinking of what she would do without me. After school the bus comes. "I guess this is your last day at Youkai Academy, right?" The Bus Driver asked me, "I'm gonna miss the days you came and rode my bus." I nodded and smiled, "I`ll visit whenever I can." But I then noticed Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and even Kokoa came on the bus.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I was suprised as hell when they came on. "So you all asked your parents if you could come with me to the Human world and they said yes?!" I was suprised that Kokoa`s dad didn't care. He cares if daughters are with Auno, but he doesn't care if his daughters come with me?! "Of course my dad did, you use your own power, not just power given from others." I got the point when Kokoa said that. Ruby then said, "Well I have no parents so I live on my own life, and I want to live it with you!"

"Ok then...Let's go!" I then said as the credits came.

**Kizo nori to ga..Kensaye ma mishi no ga..Kaga ya yeite...**

**Kenza no wi tenga...Mokomori ma mashimiga..Kaga naru legend..**

**Tobikun..Takemasaru toru to ga..Tobikun..Matare shishi nabu no tori!**

**ON..THE ROAD..Kenzaku makure tatuu**

**Manda no gameru jakezeru deia tame!**

**Mara izu kateyu na buzuku, we're all dreamers..**

**ON...THE ROAD...Kaizaku mukire tatumonei...**

**Made ah uzu kazuru...Manda ozuko kazukerei to Dazakinei!**

**Tobikun...JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE!**

* * *

><p>Hey everybody...Well this is the end of my time in Youkai Academy. But I have to deal with Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby living in my house. But, I can get used to it. We went to a city that was far into the old Japan.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the past Kamen Rider X Rosario + Vampire stories. Next crossovers will be a Kamen Rider X To Love Ru Featuring Rosario + Vampire characters.


End file.
